Taboo
by Sade-Of-Darkness
Summary: How can you express love which is strictly forbiden, life can get excedingly difficult. Enjoy, Ace/Lexi
1. Chapter 1

Taboo

Chapter 1-------It's Starting

The one thing Ace would never want to do is get involved in a fire fight, but that was where he and the rest of the Loonatics were now.

Well slam was behind a rock, Tech was doing some techno jiggery-pokkery in the building they were "defending", Rev was helping him, Duck was- well, what was Duck doing- behind a over turned 4 wheeler.

And Ace was stuck behind a makeshift barricade with Lexi.

The 5 Troll Bot 9000s coming towards them were the source of Ace's current discomfort.

They were being hammered by the unusual villain who could give machines minds, he called himself the Genie.

"Hide while you can Loonatics" his voice declared through the Bot's voice systems, "the genie is out of the bottle now nothing can get it back."

Rubble flew over Ace as they fired again. Something hit him softly, and he realized Lexi had been knocked unconscious.

Ace lowered her to the ground, starting to feel furious at The Genie, more than he had been before.

She had a slight cut on her arm, but warm blood was gushing out of a gouge in her back. Even though his days as a stunt double had taught him some first aid, he had no idea how to cope with a wound this large.

He needed Tech. **NOW**.

"……_Chief, I'm almost ready, I need you to tell me when all the bots are within 50 meters of us……We only have one shot"_

"Got it," he replied, not really paying attention, "Wait…Wait…Now."

Blue electricity sparked from an antenna on the building reaching into the Bots and short circuiting all of them.

Had Ace been watching he would have been impressed, but he was concentrating on the mess of a rabbit in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Tech, Lexi's badly injured, I need you here."

Rev was already out there with a medic kit, kindly supplied by the Army.

Rev wasn't exactly what you would call a medical genius, but he was incredibly fast and within seconds Lexi was bandaged up.

"we-should-probably-get-her-to-base-quickly-or-if-you-prefer-i-could-get-her-to-the-nearest-hospital-in-4.75-seconds-less-but-you-never-no-what-disasters-can-cause-so-traffic-will-probably-a-problem…"

Ace didn't need this, "Base now"

Rev Raced off with Lexi and ace felt suddenly like part oh him had gone to, wait what was he thinking, He was Lexi's commander – he couldn't start any thing with her like that. All the same, Ace couldn't shake the thought out of his head.

"Heads up" Ducks voice cut into his thoughts, a troll Bot had evidently survived, and was coming strait for him.

"Well, this is awkward."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-------Getting in too Deep

When he saw Lexi again, well and apparently none the worst, Ace felt a surge of Joy, but then forced it back, knowing what it meant.

Lexi was actually feeling bad, but didn't want to show it. She saw Ace looking a bit dishevelled, what she had gained from Tech about her recovery was a bit vague, or maybe that was just her Back.

They all commented on how she was looking well, when Zadavia came up.

"Loonatics, it seems the Genie has made his next move. The Space Explorer 9000 droid has just taken off from its launch pad in south Achmetropollis.

"And this is our problem…How?" asked Duck.

Tech cut in "Duck that droid has weapons capable of blasting a part asteroids the same size as the city, I designed it in case of another strike."

"…………………………………..oh"

"Right Loonatics, Lets Jet!"

***

"jeez-tech-you-could-have-desighned-a-slightly-smaller-droid-could,n't-you-not-that-I'm-doubting-your-expertise-or-anything-but-woho-that's-gonna-be-one-hard-dozey-to.."

"Rev we get the picture," Ace complained as he piloted Tech's new and improved port-o-lab towards the orbiting Droid. "Tech, you better have some good news for me."

"Yes and no," Tech always had some bad news as well, "the shield, uses a simple wash technique meaning you can hit in the weak spot before the next wave of energy. The bad news is that this weak spot is 5 cm across and travels at 85% of the speed of light."

Ace hated it when Tech used long words, "but the lasses can puncture the droids hull?"

"Well if the total out put of the photonic emitters is equall or grater than the square of the the droids Sudo-Hydrolic…"

"English Tech!"

PAUSE

"Yeh it should blow up"

Ace smiled and griped the trigger, not rearly worrying about the target, he had never missed.

There was an awkward silence.

A small click

Another awkward silence.

"Ah" Tech said, "You may want to hang on to something"

"Why?" asked Duck.

Then he found out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story so forgive me if you don't like it.

It shouldn't take me long to update, I get real board in the holidays, Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-------- Villain First…

"Tech," Ace spluttered as smoke filled the cabin "What the hell happened"

"Much as I hate to say it, I have no Idea"

"……_its because you are a forgetful mongrel" _a snide voice drifted over the com, almost soothing _"were you so stupid as to assume that your ship would be un-affected by my gift"_

Tech got to the radio before Ace; his voice was quite all of a sudden, no one had ever heard him talk like it before. He was a completely different person.

"What do you want?"

It was a simple question, but in it was a lot of meaning. Tech knew this guy, however unlikely that sounded, and although he sounded calm Ace could tell he was suppressing something.

"_well the genius himself is hear to talk to me, I have a debt to settle Tech but I'm not going to make it that easy. Achmetropollis can sleep for now… but the Genie will be back after a lot more than some stinking robot. Think about that. In the mean time you can go, try to prepare Tech try to defend yourself but remember, you will pay, and it will be slow…………………………………………"_

Tech slumped down in the chair.

"Tech? you gonna explain?"

"No"

Ace looked at him surprised, "NO" That was it. he couldn't pretend he didn't know that megalomaniac on the other end.

"Please chief, just drop it."

***

Tech locked himself in his lab the moment they got home. All the other Loonatics could hear was him crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhh, quite a rebuff.

This dilemma will be explained latter, as will other things.

I know its short but the next chapter is crammed, and definitely rated Teen.

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-----------Gotta Stop This

Ace as usual stayed up longer than the others meditating, but he'd been trying for 2 hours to get into it and so far failing.

Why? Because one thing seemed to occupy his thoughts, Lexi.

"God what the Hells the matter with me?"

He heard a door slam and turned round to see somebody rummaging through the Kitchen.

"ow"

"Lexi?"

The smaller rabbit turned round just as Ace switched on the lights. The sudden brightness caused her to take a step back and trip over the Step.

Yep, danger prone was one word to describe Lexi.

Ace rushed over to her as she was picking her self up.

"oh Ace, Its you."

"you okay?"

"Yeh"

Lexi stood up then fell onto Ace, instinctively he put his arms round her.

"Steady there, you took quite a bump."

"I'm fine really"

"Well you don't look it."

"Honestly I'm fine. uh you can let go now Ace." She smiled.

"What? Oh! Sorry"

He let go of her. She flushed red.

"Yea really I'm fine."

Lexi went to go out.

"um…… Lexi?"

"Yeh"

She turned round to face him, and was surprised to see he was blushing as well.

"Er,,,,,,,you sure you're OK."

"Yeh"

"Right……how's your back?"

"Oh right… yeh"

Lexi put a hand to her back, wincing a bit as she stroked the newly forming scar.

Ace took a step towards her, and Lexi could see what he was doing. Slowly she raised her head up as he put his arms gently round her waist. She put her arms round his neck and pulled him towards her.

Gently she pressed her lips to his, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

He kissed her back, very gently.

Ace wanted that moment to last forever.

Then he realised what he was doing, and suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry Lexi"

Lexi stood there eyes closed as if asleep, then she opened her eyes and looked at Ace

"its OK," she breathed

"Yeh, you know of course…….."

"Yeh OK."

She turned quickly and walked to her room.

Ace watched her go and tried not to think about it. It was best if they left it at that, getting in any more would be painfull for both of them.

Another door opened.

Tech looked bad, although considering what had happened with the Genie up there that was probably understandable.

"Hey chief" he mumbled when he saw Ace

"How you feelin'?"

"Hu…Not good"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No"

Pause

"Come on Tech, you really look bad. We're all worried about you, but I can't do anything about it if I don't know what the problem is. I mean for God's sake just tell me!"

Tech stared at him

"Believe me Ace, your better off not knowing."

"Well let me worry about that."

"OKAY." Tech finally surrendered. "Where to begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-----------You can know too much.

"How much do you no about me Ace?" began Tech, "Before I joined the Loonatics"

"Not much, you were at the University of Achmetropollis weren't you?"

"Yes, nothing before that."

"You've never talked about it, I just assumed there was nothing worth talking about."

"hmmmm"

The cayote sat looking out the window, he didn't seem on the ball."

"Tech?"

"yeh"

Ace gestured for him to continue.

"Right, so basically you no virtually nothing before about 2 years ago?"

"No"

"Okay, basically before that time I was employed by an organisation called the SDS."

"The who?"

"Social Detachment of Security" Tech had an Icy tone in his voice as he pronounced the name, "and organisation set up over 1000 years ago, back when there were still individual nations on this planet."

Tech looked back at ace, ripping his attention away from the window.

"You following this"

Ace nodded.

"Okay, the SDS was formed with the one purpose of protecting this planet. but in a slightly different way to the military would"

"How do you mean?" asked Ace.

"The Organization is split into 2 wings Internal and external. External protect us from outside threats, and the internal from threats within the system. Assassinations mostly, but also bombings and exposure."

"And you never told us any of this before because?"

"The SDS has to remain secret, Governments know of them as do underground organisations. But that's about it, a name and allot of fear."

"And what, your afraid that letting us know is a security risk?"

"They're every where Ace, can't you get that." Tech was suddenly yelling, "They kill without a second thought and don't look back, there isn't a hair on your body that isn't on file somewhere by them."

"Okay Tech calm down"

"Sorry,"

"So what the Genie works for them."

"He used to, just like me. The SDS isn't just people in black, they have technology about a millennium in advanced of anything you've ever scene. And that's how I was employed, as part of a team of scientists studying the theory of electro-gravitics"

Ace looked puzzled "Theory of the what-now, look doesn't matter just cut to the chase"

Tech smiled "Okay, the Genie, that's not his real name by the way, worked on the same team as me. His name was Mythran Elton back then, I'm not sure where he got his new name from."

"So"

"Mythran was one of those renegades you always get, he wanted the SDS to take control of Achmetropollis and run it according to its own values, of course this went right against the morals of the SDS, so the Idea was not given much attention. Anyway, to cut a long story short I discovered he was planning a revolt against the SDS, not that it would ever have worked, but I exposed him. The last I saw of him was being dragged off. I gave him up for Dead"

"But hear he is…"

"I hadn't finished, about 4 years ago I heard that he had been found by a group of extreme scientists, who were created genetic monsters in a cellar in china town. They were dispersed but Mythran was never found, under … _interrogation"_ Tech struggled with the word " One of the group said that Mythran had put himself up to be modified."

"HE WHAT?" Ace was now shocked.

Tech nodded, "that's about a week before I left the SDS, so that's as much as I know, but I'm worried that he hasn't been stopped by the SDS yet. Then again, they might not know its him."

"So what's the worst case?"

"Huu, if the SDS get involved, be prepared to run, very fast."

They sat there in silence as Tech resumed his looking out the window, then the Ion-Messaging system in the corner beeped, signalling the arrival of ne mail.

Tech went over too it and froze.

"I was right," he said.

Ace ran over to when Tech beckoned, and read the message looked at the screen.

Yes, we know

Will see you soon.

Siren.

"Be prepared to run" said Tech, and smiled a resighned smile, then slinked off to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-----------Lethargic.

With the recent occurrences with the Genie, the Loonatics had that silent unspoken feeling of weakness. No villain had ever been able to ultimately get the better of them, but the Genie was always 3 steps ahead.

It didn't help that Tech now refused to speak to anyone, he had locked himself in his lab for the past week and hadn't come out.

There was another reason Ace couldn't stand the lulling around, it gave his head allot of free time, and he often started idling towards Lexi. He couldn't meditate, he couldn't look at her without some massive wave of, well guilt he supposed washing over him.

In fairness to Lexi she hadn't spoken of their meeting that night, she seemed to ignore Ace now actually.

Ace looked around, Duck was watching a holo-vid, Rev was out seeing to some problem at the reservoir, and Slam was working out.

-----BEEP----BEEP----BEEP----

That must be Rev reporting in, Duck the small com-link to Ace.

"Hi Rev,"

"This isn't Rev," said a cool voice over the link.

Ace nearly dropped it, he'd only heard him once before, but he knew that he was talking to the Genie.

"I suppose your wondering how I came by one of your links, its very simple. If you want an explanation go into a room with only you and Tech."

"Where's Rev."

"He's okay. For the moment."

"Okay wait a sec."

Ace went over and knocked on the lab door, thank god that the others hadn't noticed any thing. Ace didn't want him to know about the SDS.

"Tech let me in now".

To ace's surprise he opened the door, he looked dead.

"The Genie,"

Tech usurered him in and held out a hand for the com.

"How did he get our link?" asked Tech

"Don't know" replied ace "he just insisted on talking to you."

Tech nodded and spoke into the com link. "Tech hear"

A different voice answered. "Is that your telephone voice?"

Tech did drop the com, well more through it away.

"Siren"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Poker face

* * *

"What do you want?" demanded tech after he had recovered. "And how did you link in to our coms system?"

"Now now Tech the pleasantries of the how and why can wait. Firstly I need to see you in person."

Tech thought for a minute, the SDS wouldn't be leading him into a trap, that wasn't their style. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about your HQ."

"When?"

"Now's good!"

Tech looked at the security vid screens. They were blank, "but your not…" he began.

The voice cut him off, "trust me I'm there, now can you open the door."

Tech looked at ace and covered the com's pickup, "do you want him in?"

"Will he be hostile?"

"Maybe."

"That's the best you can do!" yelled the rabbit.

"He's not the predictable sort, he became leader of the SDS after he assassinated the entire cabinet of Achmetropollis in a single day!"

Ace thought for a moment, "If we don't let him in?"

"He'll break down the door with a small army behind him."

"Oh!"

Ace motioned for Tech to flick the switch. There was a hum from deep below as the door opened. Ace and Tech then went about giving the rest of the Loonatics up.

"Just do as he say's" warned Tech.

They waited in silence, not knowing quite what to expect.

He arrived.

Siren was tall, dark haired and carried an old-fashioned slug throwing weapon over his shoulder. His eyes were black, as were the cloths he wore. He held a pack of cards in his hand. He sat down in silence and motioned for the others to do the same. Once they had he tossed the pack to Tech.

"Shuffle." He commanded.

Tech sighed, "Must we go through this?"  
Siren smiled, showing white teeth that were just a little too sharp. "You know me Tech, it's how I roll."

Tech laughed and quickly shuffled; he than passed them to Lexi, telling her to deal. She did so, dealing out 5 cards to everyone. Poker.

"So lets get to business," Siren proposed, picking up his cards and pulling a pained expression. "Someone up their still hates me, I'll take 3."

As they played they talked.

"The situation is simple," began Siren, "We want the Genie dead and gone, but we need help."

"What for," asked Ace, "give me two."

"Getting in there and holding off the robot army he's created."

"And your lot aren't good enough," said Tech, "One please"

"No but they don't have genetic mutations enabling them to burn through walls, Mythran would have planned for us going against him so I need something special. One please."

"And if we don't agree," asked Lexi.

"That's your choice."

Tech was surprised, "You mean your not going to threaten us?"

"No."

"Most unlike you."

Siren smiled again, his lack of whites in his eye was hypnotically terrifying, "I don't need too, I've got Rev."

He showed his cards, 10-Jack-Queen-King-Ace of hearts.

He smiled again, "My game!"

* * *

I know this has been ages in coming, I've just been a bit lazy.  
Hope you all enjoy this, or hate it if your a Rev lover.  
The side plot with Lexi will be coming back!  
R&R, 5 reviews and I'll update within a week. Promise


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Siren's Lair  
On time (For once)

* * *

"You didn't all have to come," said Ace, "me and Tech could have handled it ourselves."

"Are you kidding, we're not letting you just walk in there, even if it is one of Tech's old haunts," protested Lexi. Ace made a mental note, girls become hostile towards you if you come on to them suddenly.

"Since when did I haunt?" asked Tech, a bit put back by the comment, "We're here."

They'd stopped in an alley way, by the back entrance to one of Achmetropollis' less suave clubs. That was an understatement; Ace had been in there once before on a one night stand during his stunt days, inside you couldn't move for drug dealers, hookers and nut jobs.

"You sure?" he asked, unconvinced that a paramilitary power would be camping out in a night club.

Tech reassured him, "It's just as I remember it."

"But it's…"

"I know."

"So what, we bust in there and?" asked duck.

Tech smiled, "you mingle with the crowd while I talk with the guard and get us in, and once they know we're here they'll find us."

"Mingle and party, hold on ladies!"

"Okay," said Ace, "let's go, Slam." A grunt of acknowledgement was all he got, "don't eat anything."

The giant hairball groaned and prodded his stomach.

They entered to find your slandered rave scene; it was 10 o'clock so it was boom time. Strobe lighting made everyone seam to be having multiple spasms, and the music's bass was up so high the entire building shook.

As agreed they all split up, moving through the crowd trying to keep a low profile; which was easy, since no one was likely to suspect them of anything. Most people in there had drunk their IQs down to single digits, and those who hadn't were way too occupied to be bothering about a bunch of new arrivals. Well almost all of them.

Ace had been moving around, being careful not to drink anything or let anyone get at him with a needle; the last thing he wanted was a dose of KaTE in his blood stream (Kam-Tetra-Ethylene: a very powerful, popular hallucinogen). He was moving around when he noticed Lexi by the bar.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he decided to try and talk to her. Definitely not a good place to discuss such a thing but he thought it was worth a shot. He was about 5 feet away when he noticed she was talking to someone, he had to move closer to here what they were saying over the noise of the party.

"… sure I've seen you somewhere before?"

"Possibly,"

"So you come here often."

"No"

The man laughed, "What's with the one word answers?"

"Do you have a problem with one word answers?"

"Hehe, you look a bit hot, you want to come with me, I've got some stuff that will relax you allot."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on," the man put a hand on her shoulder. Ace didn't like the way this was going, he was preparing to blast the man with his eyes when he remembered what Tech had said about keeping a low profile. He moved quickly and clamped his hand over the man's own, forcing it off his team-mates shoulder.

The man evidently didn't like someone interrupting him, "What's your business with her pal?"

"That's for me to know, and I'm not your _pal_?" he said the last word imitating the man, possibly not the best idea he's ever had.

The man grabbed the rabbit by the collar and through him over the bar wall; the atmosphere in the room was such that no0one heard the fight begin except for those within about 2 meters, and they were all preoccupied. Only the staff of the night club paid any attention.

Ace tried to get up to defend himself but the man was two fast and was on him in an instant, pinning his arms down. He pulled back ready to punch ace with such a force that it would almost definitely knock him out. Ace closed his eyes and braced himself.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see his assailant trying focusing on the sharp blade of a flick knife held just below his jaw, the tip touching the soft point at the base of his skull. Ace couldn't recognise the figure at first, the lights made it hard to identify anyone, and his savoir was dressed all in black. Then he looked at the centre of the mans face, where 2 dark orbs pulsated in the flashes.

The assailant laughed, "He with you Siren?"

"Yes," the voice was flat, and drained of any emotional cues.

"Should have said something rabbit," said the man, getting off him as he did so. Siren removed the blade, moving it to point at Ace.

"Come with me," Siren smiled showing his pointed teeth. "Your about to disappear of the face of the earth."

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dear.  
I will update soon, but I've got to rewatch all Loonatics to remind myslef of what hapens (It's been that long)  
Make sure you reveiw, other wise I get deppressed and don't write, :D  
After I finnish the entire story I will be overhauling it to improve on all the writing, but that has to wait untill I'm happy with the actual content. I hope you can stand my crappy writing for now. XD

TTFN


End file.
